


Jungle Prince

by bardocksheadband



Series: Dragon Ball Tarzan AU [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Tarzan, Romance, Tarzan References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardocksheadband/pseuds/bardocksheadband
Summary: Follow up to "Jungle Boy". A Tarzan AU. "He-He stole a lady!" "What?" Kakarot scrunched his eyebrows together. "What lady?" Their answer was dropped down from the trees. Vegeta had soon landed beside her and held his hands to his ears while looking at the sweating Kakarot. "What the hell, Kakarot! Why is this one screaming? Your woman came in nice and quiet!"
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Dragon Ball Tarzan AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121723
Kudos: 23





	Jungle Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a follow up to my story, Jungle Boy, a GoChi Tarzan AU. You don't really need to read it to know what's going on. Essentially, Kakarot and the Saiyans ended up living with apes after Planet Vegeta exploded. He meets Chi-Chi in the jungle and after some mediocre drama, they fell in love and she stayed living among the Saiyans and apes.
> 
> I have included the ending of that story into this one. Now, I am not a expert on writing Vegebul and I actually find it kind of intimidating to write about them because there are authors out there that have absolutely NAILED their characterizations so beautifully (looking at you, nyteride!) and I feel like I can't live up to that especially in an AU. But I reread Jungle Boy and just kept thinking about what should happen next so here we go. My Vegebul Tarzan AU, which I'm sure has been done before but I still hope you enjoy it nonetheless. This story will be fleshed out through 3-4 chapters. Enjoy ;)

Kakarot traced the outline of his mate's lips with a sly smile plastered on his face. They were hiding under the cover of the warm blanket that Ox King had given them the other day. Her eyes were doing their best not to flutter open, but she still couldn't fight that smile back. Kakarot kissed her teeth that were exposed and then pressed his nose against hers.

"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up! I wanna go swinging!"

Hiding from their son, Kakarot pretended to snore with his eyes wide open. Gohan, whose namesake came from the kind old man that allowed his house to be the meeting grounds for Ox and the couple, was jumping up and down on their bodies. The child was so excited about vine swinging after being introduced to it by his grandpa Bardock the other day that he just couldn't get enough of it, much to the parents' dismay. As much as they adored their son, they hadn't gotten much alone time lately.

Chi-Chi's warm breath touched his nose as she spoke in a whispered voice. "I just had a great idea... Vegeta still owes us big after he killed that soldier. I'm going to go ask him."

"Mm," Kakarot grinned lazily at her and kissed her forehead. "Sounds good." He held up a finger and silently counted down from five before they shot up from the blanket, scaring Gohan who had become delighted. Before the boy could run away, his parents snatched him up and began kissing his face all over. He giggled and did his best to nuzzle them simultaneously.

"I'm going to ask your Uncle Vegeta if he can take you, okay?" Chi-Chi rubbed his thick black hair lovingly while Kakarot chuckled. Vegeta absolutely hated being called an uncle. "Your daddy and I are, uh, have adult errands to do."

Gohan shrugged his shoulders but still kept his sweet smile. "Okay, Mommy! I like Uncle Vegeta!"

Chi-Chi left her family behind to wrestle as she left the cave. She gave Raditz a gentle slap on the back as she walked by him. He was looking through a basket of goods he had gathered. "Find anything interesting this time?"

"Yeah," Raditz blinked as pinched a circular object that had green in the middle. It had orange circles and a red triangle that was beeping. "I don't know what the hell it is though. Any guesses?"

The human shook her head. "Looks kinda like a compass. Where'd you find it?"

"Some camp. I think it was abandoned though." Raditz began tapping the object and searching it all over. Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulders and left him to it. She waved at Gine who was farther off chopping up some mystery meat she'd definitely not be engaging in. She continued her journey until she found who she had been looking for. He was sprawled out on the river rock like he was the first time she had found him.

"Ohhh, Vegeta! I've got a demand for you!" she sang out to him as his forehead vein pulsated.

"What the hell could that harpy woman possibly want..."

Chi-Chi crossed her arms over her chest. "You realize I've been speaking your language for years now, right?"

"I know," he snarled and sat up to glare at her. "And I don't take demands from creatures like you."

Bardock's voice was coming from the other side of the rock. He was walking up to them with a big basket of fish he had just caught. "It's the last thing you need to do and you'll be free, prince."

Vegeta muttered profanity under his breath. "Fine. If it'll be the last damn thing," he motioned with a finger roll for Chi-Chi to continue. "Spit it out, woman! I haven't got all day!"

"Take Gohan vine swinging."

"WHAT!?" Vegeta's neck was strained. That little spawn had to be the most annoying thing he had ever met. All he did was cry or laugh, there was no happy medium. "No. Get Raditz to do it."

Chi-Chi breathed upward so her bangs flew up briefly. She placed a hand on her nearly exposed hip. She had been wearing a variety of skins like Gine did and ditched her "people" clothes years ago. "Gohan specifically asked for you. Come on. Just this one little thing and you're done. You don't even have to do it with him. Just keep an eye on him."

After a good ten minutes of debating himself in his mind, a flustered Vegeta threw his hands up in the air and stomped towards the cave.

* * *

"Slow down you little bastard!" Vegeta grunted as he tried to keep up with the kid. There should be no reason the little spawn should swing faster than he could. The prince blamed it on the lack of protein he'd been able to consume that morning. There was no other possible explanation. "I said slow down, half breed!"

"Haha, haha! You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Gohan looked over his shoulder and slapped his own little butt with one hand while using the other to hold onto the vine. "You're such a slowpoke, Uncle Vegeta! My grandpa could keep up and he's older than you!"

Vegeta growled. "Ah that's it! Come here!"

Gohan giggled as soon as the prince started speeding up. He was grabbing and slinging those vines like a madman trying to catch the child. The son of Kakarot was about to tease his uncle again but missed the next vine. He screamed as he fell down towards the ground. Vegeta froze until he heard the sound of him landing harshly followed by the ear piercing scream.

"Shit.."

He was about to jump down from the tree top to retrieve him, but he paused when a blue haired woman had got to Gohan first. She took out a notebook and began drawing a picture of him instead of trying to get him to stop crying. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about her ignoring the little bastard's pleas for her own benefit that intrigued him.

* * *

This was just her luck.

First, someone had stolen the Dragon Radar from the camp. Second, her father put her in the incredibly difficult task of finding the gorilla's nest for their observations. And third, the humidity in this jungle was so awful!

That was probably the worst of it all!

Bulma growled in annoyance as she tied her blue hair up into a high ponytail. She used the handkerchief in her pocket to remove the sweat that never seemed to stop coming from her forehead. As she put her handkerchief back, she felt something else inside her shorts and pulled it out. It was her phone, with missed calls from her boyfriend.

"Crap..."

She held it up high in the air, swatting mosquitos out of the way as she did so. No reception. Of course not. The last time she had any was miles back at the campsite. At this rate, he was going to leave his baseball training camp to come searching for her himself.

"Aaaand now my phone is dead," she stared blankly at the black screen, noting that her reflection in it was horrendous. "Perfect. Just perfect!"

Typically, she didn't accompany her father in one of his scientific expedition. She worked behind the scenes back at the lab at home. The only reason she agreed to this was because the Dragon Radar she had built from scratch was telling her there was a Dragon Ball right here in the very jungle her father was going to explore. But what happened to that Dragon Radar?

Hijacked. Pinched. Swiped. Stolen.

By who, she really didn't want to think about. She had heard fairy tales about monkey human people living in the jungle, but nobody actually had any proof of it. Being a skeptic by nature, she chalked the disappearance to one of her father's men who had accompanied him. She had a strange, mistrusting feeling for that man ever since he pulled up to their house in a jeep...

They had all taken different paths in the jungle and were expected to meet back at camp before the sunset. Bulma had a gun on her just in case she ran into any trouble, and she was a pretty damn good shot. There was nothing her father needed to worry about sending her off alone.

But it had been hours since she started and the only animals she saw were bugs, bugs, bugs.

If she wasn't going to across anything remotely chimp related in the next few minutes, she was calling it a day and heading back.

Boom!

Bulma fell backwards onto the bottom of her shorts from the impact of something crashing into the ground in front of her. From the noise it made, the object fell from high above. Once the dust cleared, Bulma couldn't believe what she saw.

It was a little boy. Crying his eyes out.

She stood up and walked closer, and then froze when she saw a monkey's tail coming straight out of his back.

"Hey, kid!" her sudden voice startled the child, who looked at her with wide eyes and coward in fear. "Where'd you find that tail!?"

She watched as he looked at where her finger was pointing. He jumped slightly and wrapped the tail around his little body tightly. He held onto himself for extra security.

"You know harming an ape is illegal, don't you? Illegal meaning jail time?" the scientist's tone clearly showed she was pissed now. "I'm going to ask you nicely to hand it over and show me where it came from before I report you to the authorities!"

The child only blinked at her and sniffled.

Having just hit her twenties, she already had a hard time when it came to children. But one who just scalped a monkey for his tail? Sickening. "Alright, that's it!" she said through gritted teeth and stepped forward to snatch the tail away from the child. When she yanked, he let out a blood curdling cry as he was now hanging mid air.

"It's..." she stammered as her eyes grew wider. "It's...attached...to...him! AHHH!" Bulma dropped him to the ground, her screaming while the child cried and rubbed his pained tail.

The monkey people...

No, it couldn't be...

After growing silent and listening to his cries, Bulma pulled her phone from out of her pocket and then cursed under her breath when she remembered it was dead. Getting an image of the strange monkey child was going to have to be done old school. She removed her backpack and dropped to the ground with it. Taking out her notebook and pencil, she began sketching him in the best detail she could.

This was incredible! Outstanding! Studying the apes for the purpose of their connection between them and humans was one thing, but the monkey people!? This could win her the Nobel Prize! She stuck her tongue out as she continued to draw, occasionally looking up to make sure she was getting all the right anatomy.

But when she looked up a third time, her vision was blocked by the sight of a loin cloth right in front of her face.

A chill ran down her spine, afraid to look up any further. She stared at the skin from an unknown animal and cleared her throat. "Uh.. hi there," her voice cracked from her nerves. "This wouldn't happen to be your child, would it?"

When there was no response, Bulma crab walked backwards until there was a safe distance from her and the loin cloth. Underneath the loin cloth were two pairs of extremely muscular legs. And above that...

Her eyes drifted upward. Toned abs that were tanned from being exposed to the sun for a long period of time. Ok, nice. A neck. Normal. When she got to his face, she gulped.

The man's eyes could only be described as bloodthirsty. They were black as the night and aimed directly at her.

She raised her shaky hands in front of her for protection. "L-look... I wasn't trying to hurt your son I just wanted to draw a picture of him to show my father. I'll...I'll be on my way now. I don't want any trouble!"

All he had to do was take a barefoot step forward to make her heart rate increase ten fold. Her eyes immediately darted to her backpack, remembering her gun. Before she could get it, the man snatched it up and looked inside. He was throwing all the belongings she had brought in different directions. She was so frightened that she sat in silence as he tasted and spit up her expensive (and favorite) red lipstick.

When it seemed like he didn't care anymore, he tossed the back directly onto her lap. The impact of it caused her to flinch but she got over it. She looked inside frantically. Everything had been removed except for the weapon. She pulled it out and pointed the barrel at him. She was finding her strength again, now standing up and raising her voice.

"I'm warning you! You have three seconds to take your son and leave me alone before I start firing!"

The child, who had long since stopped crying, started making noises that a monkey would. It momentarily caught Bulma off guard, especially when the flame-haired man turned his back to her to reply with the same noises.

They...speak like monkeys, too?

The young one started pounding the ground angrily with both his hands and feet. He shook his head like he was arguing with the older one. In response, the adult howled back and revealed his fangs. The child whimpered and headed towards a tree. Bulma dropped her jaw seeing the speed at which he climbed up it and was out of sight.

The monkey man brought his attention back to Bulma. That evil look had crossed his face again as he once again was closing the distance between them. Doing her best to keep her hand steady, she fired a warning shot that buzzed past his head.

"One more move and you're done! I'm serious!"

The firing of the gun seemed to piss him off, but he wasn't leaving. He was showing his fangs to her like he did to the boy, now clenching and unclenching his fists. As much as she was going to regret killing him, at least the monkey man's body would be used for science.

"I'm sorry," she breathed out and pulled the trigger. "I warned you twice."

Instead of dropping dead like she had anticipated, the bullet merely kissed his exposed chest and dropped to the dirty jungle ground. A thousand alarms were going off in her head once he smirked at the failed attempt. Everything in her body was telling her to run, and run fast. Oh, screaming. A lot of screaming would help her father find her.

In between her screams, she looked over her shoulder to see if the monkey man was still following her. When he wasn't, she held onto her knees to catch her breath. She had managed to escape.

At least, that's what she thought until she looked up into the tree tops.

* * *

Gohan was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. He needed to get to his parents before Vegeta could. The little boy was out of breath by the time he had seen them. They were laying down on the grass. His mommy was laughing about something his daddy whispered into her ear.

"Mommy! Daddy! I have something to tell you!"

The mates sat up as soon as they heard his voice. Chi-Chi opened her arms wide for him to fall into. She gasped in horror at the enormous bump on his forehead. "Errrr I'm going to kill Vegeta!" she scowled and looked behind her son. "Where is he!? Did he leave you all alone!

"No!" Gohan panted. "He-He stole a lady!"

"What?" Kakarot scrunched his eyebrows together. "What lady?"

Before Gohan could reveal to them what his uncle had done, their answer was dropped down from the trees. She was releasing screams that were even louder than Gohan could manage and her hands and legs were bound with the green vines. Vegeta had soon landed beside her and held his hands to his ears while looking at the sweating Kakarot.

"What the hell, Kakarot! Why is this one screaming!? Your woman came in nice and quiet!"


End file.
